Talk:Volume 2 Opening/@comment-4123264-20140522222706
How could I not return after this? Scenes *A zoom-in shot of Beacon is seen as rose petals gently fall from the sky and a pair of silver eyes open and stare over the image. *In the school courtyards, Ruby Rose stands by herself, eyes closed, head turned down, red cape billowing and producing petals in the wind. All of a sudden, she is not alone: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are in similar stances, producing their own colored flowered petals as the buildings seem to burn with flames. Ruby finally looks up into the sky, containing a giant black hole at the epicenter of a wave that wipes away the school and the girls. *The white oblivion turns to night, and from the full moon falls Ruby, descending towards the planet through layers of clouds. She quickly gets her bearings and spreads her limbs to slow down, petals spiraling around her. *Upon her maneuver, giant black gears rain from the heavens and form into a large clockwork window in a similarly-mechanized room from where Headmaster Ozpin stands with his cane. *A flurry of petals summons Pyrrha Nikos overlooking Beacon, in a familiar stand with her head bowed and eyes closed until a gloved hand clasps her shoulder. She turns and smiles at her leader, Jaune Arc, as the rest of Team JNPR, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, are right there beside her. *In a hallway of Beacon, the members of CRDL - Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Russel Thrush, and Sky Lark - stand in defiance. *On the street of a deconstructed town at sunset, monkey Faunus Sun Wukong and the three others beside him - a red-haired youth in casual white clothes, a dark-skinned, green-haired boy wearing a white robe, and another male with blue hair and dressed in a red uniform - stand ready for action. *Out and about on the city of Vale, four figures - a brunette girl with glasses, a purse, and a gold outfit, a dark-skinned boy with bladed gauntlets as red as his shirt and hair, the Beacon bunny girl Velvet Scarlatina in her new brown battle gear, and a tall, tanned young man wearing a green tunic with a large sword at his back - stride toward their destination. *At the middle of a bridge in a white, futuristic area, a man in a white coat and his own faction - two men in silver armor and helmets, four soldiers to their sides in white and black carrying rifles, a dark-haired boy and shorter brunette girl dressed in grey, and the colorful, nervous-looking Penny - stand at attention. *Before the gates of Beacon, the school's professors - Headmaster Ozpin with cane still in hand, Glynda Goodwitch to his right, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port to the left - stand for their students. *A smiling Cinder Fall, no longer hidden in shadow, is joined in her walk through a burning city by Roman Torchwick, Mercury, Emerald, and the familiar faces of club owner Junior Xiong and his associates, the Malachite twins Miltia and Melanie. *The flames of a jump-cut show a snowy forest featuring many species of Grimm, from Beowolves to Ursi and even Death Stalkers until their numbers become a blur. *Ruby is still falling through the air, but when she looks to her sides, Yang, Weiss, and Blake are right there descending at the same speed, joined immediately by a multitude of other characters. They streak towards the city of Vale until Ruby lands in a crouch that decimates the stone beneath her, followed quickly by her teammates of RWBY, three members of JNPR, and more. Pyrrha is the last to land, dust from the impact blacking out the screen. *Suddenly, the fiery-haired champion, now dressed in monochrome armor, is fighting one on four against CRDL, each surrounded by a color over their entire bodies, in a white stage area. She deflects the single sword of a yellow Dove with her own blade Milo before kicking him back, then knocks away the double daggers of the green Russel and beats him down. She defends herself with the shield Akouo from the blue halberd of Lark while clashing against the red mace of Cardin with her sword, but quickly shoves Lark away and slashes her weapon against the losing team's leader. *Cinder looks up from her repose with flames burning up her neck and in her right eye as she stares at the giant winged airships ascending from the castle she is perched on and slowly flying into the night. *Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang charge with weapons drawn down the lane of Beacon towards the statue of heroes and the group of villains at its foot awaiting their attack. Mercury leaps forward, knocking his foot against the flare of Yang's Ember Celica when... *Weiss narrowly dodges the dual weapons of Emerald in a dark room, deflecting each of her strikes with Myrtenaster... *But Blake, wielding both parts of her Gambol Shroud, continues to strike against Roman's Melodic Cudgel in the middle of Vale, whipping it around as she blocks his attacks... *And the transitions end with Ruby at the front of Beacon, swinging Crescent Rose against the weaponless Cinder and jumping back to avoid the blaze from her opponent's hands, only to charge again. *As she runs through the columns, Ruby's image shifts to Weiss, then Blake, and lands on Yang until she punches forward, Blake coming out of the blonde with blades slicing, Weiss jumping out from the Faunus to raise her rapier, and their leader emerging last to slash once more with her sniper-scythe until the camera zooms in on her silver eye and the title of the show is seen. If it's possible, note me when this page is unlocked & I'd like to post this bad boy myself.